My Immortal
by Bane-Dane
Summary: For Sanada, having someone watch you twenty-four seven is bad. Having a narcissistic vampire kidnapp you, that's even worse. For bjont.


A/N: Alright bjont, I tried writing Tango pair but I'm not sure if you can classify it as "Tango Pair". It has Sanada and Atobe...I hope you enjoy this none the less...That's about it. Everyone else (hopefully) will enjoy this too.

* * *

Ever since Sanada had moved to Tokyo after high school, he had felt as though he was being watched. He would wake up in the middle of the night and feel a deep, burning gaze on him; as if that person, if it was a person, was looking straight into his soul. It honestly scared, him but the stoic man couldn't let his emotions show. It would have surely taken away the reputation he had carefully built over the last six years of his life.

So, Sanada found himself unable to sleep at nights; his mind constantly fearing the time that he would be watched. Dreading the time when paranoia filled his thoughts. Through all of this, Sanada barely managed to get ten hours of sleep a week. Finally, on his way back to his apartment after a difficult day, he collapsed from lack of sleep.

* * *

When Sanada woke the first thing his realized that it was dark. The second thing was that someone, a silver haired fellow, was resting their head on his stomach, preventing him from sitting up. Settling back down into his pillow, he sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Normally, he would have woken the man up, yelled a bit, and then forced him to run a couple laps but something didn't feel right. Common sense was telling him to shut his trap and pretend to sleep. Something would happen…..

And something did.

After deciding common sense was a reliable ally, the door to the room creaked open letting a small sliver of light pass upon the silver haired man's face. That's when a snarl escaped from those lips.

"Sorry, Master Keigo, sorry. I know how you don't like the light. Just let me slip in and it will be gone," the butler, Sanada assumed, apologized. The light widened for a moment, but the door was quickly slammed shut afterwards, stopping the light from coming through.

"Has he…..awoken?" the butler asked. Sanada could feel the older man creep towards the bed but was halted by another snarl. "I'm surprised he has slept so long. Master Keigo, do you know the cause of all this?"

"Sleep deprivation." The figure laying on Sanada replied and he could feel his heart picked up. If the man looked as hot as his voice sounded, it would be worth having him on his stomach.

"And what about this….dreadful head wear he was wearing?"

'My hat! They can't throw that away!' Sanada found himself screaming in his mind.

"Keep it. If he didn't want to wear it every single day then he wouldn't have thrown it out." Keigo replied to the butler and Sanada found himself mentally sighing. His hat was safe but, a thought crossed Sanada's mind. How did this Keigo person know he wore it every single day?

"Shall I call you when your meal is ready?"

"Yes, that shall be fine," Keigo said snuggling into Sanada's stomach.

Sanada wasn't sure what had happened after that but light flooded the room and then it was gone. He was sure the butler had gone to prepare Keigo's meal for whatever time of day it was.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep. Ore-sama knows you're awake now," the other man's voice rang out. "Honestly, are all humans as stupid as you?"

Sanada chose to remain silent and at least open his eyes to the silver ones that shone from Keigo. The immortal smirked at the stoic man before him.

"This ought to be interesting."

* * *

A month passed as Sanada was forced to stay with Atobe Keigo. Several things he learned from the narcissist was……well, he was a narcissist. His captor was a narcissistic vampire that enjoyed showing him affection. Another thing was that there weren't any windows in the house except above the front door. From Sanada's observations, his room was right across from the grand windows which explained how the light entered his room when he first woke up.

Sanada, caring to actually look out the window one day, recognized the landscape as the area surrounding Tokyo. He wasn't that far from his apartment! He could have just escaped through the front door and ran into town and forgot this whole mess. Unfortunately, Keigo could read minds and knew whenever Sanada was making a plan to run for it. So, he could only make it to the front door before he was locked in his room for the rest of the day….night.

Another thing with living in a semi-windowless house, you never knew what time of day it was. Apparently, vampires didn't need clocks to be able to tell time seeing as though Sanada couldn't find a clock in any room that he was able to search.

Finally, there was a time that Atobe had to leave for a party with his butler. He ordered Sanada to not leave the confines of his home while he was gone. Sanada, not wanting to spend a second longer in his house, left when he was sure Keigo was no longer there. He could finally go home.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Sanada's great escape from Atobe Keigo's home. Ever since he returned, he had been harassed by reporters and police officer wanting to know who had kidnapped him and what it had been like. Not a word has escaped from Sanada's mouth on the subject.

On the fifteenth day after his return, Sanada found himself walking down the street at night. He no longer felt like he was being watched at night so sleep came easier then it had before and during his confinement with Keigo.

There were many things he would not miss about the silver head. For one, his narcissistic attitude, he only cared about himself, he was a VAMPIRE, and-

Sanada paused in the middle of the street. What else was there to Atobe Keigo? In that month he had been locked up there he had only seen the vampire was a random passing in a hall or before Sanada made an escape attempt. There was another time where he had been walking down the main hallway when Keigo emerged from a separate bathroom in only a towel. Sure his pale skin shone in the darkness and his muscles were well built and he could have sword he saw-

He shook his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts. There was no way he could have fallen for a narcissist, a bloodsucker none-the-less……..But he did look hot……And he did have a nice body-

A grip on Sanada's right leg pulled him once more from his thoughts of Keigo. Looking to where he was being grabbed, a woman, who looked around his age, was there, grasping for breath and holding on tightly. Her blue hair barely reached her shoulder and he blue eyes shone straight through Sanada's.

"Please….help me! If I'm caught they'll kill me!" the women begged, trying to grasp Sanada's hands and bring him to the ground.

"Please, calm down," Sanada lowered himself so he was eye level with the women, never losing eye contact with her. Her eyes were captivating enough that he didn't notice that her voice held a manly tint to it.

"You don't understand! They'll kill me!" the women, crying hysterically now, wrapped her arms tightly around Sanada and dug her face into his neck. The poor man didn't now what to make of this whole incident until the women was forcefully pulled off of him by a new comer.

"Ore-sama does not appreciate you coming on ore-sama's territory, _Yukimura_. Honestly, did we not agree that you would hunt in Kanegawa and ore-sama would stay in Tokyo?" Keigo asked the w-man before the pair. "Besides, this one's mine."

"But Kanegawa's gotten so…..boring lately. Ah, too bad. I thought I would at least get something to drink before you'd find me," Yukimura's voice became deeper then it was moments before. The blue haired man stood up and slipped something into Sanada's hand." Call me if you're ever if Kanegawa." Yukimura winked before disappearing from sight.

"Honestly, ore-sama thought you could take care of yourself for a couple of weeks before ore-sama brought you back. Ore-sama knew you were lonely, but this is ridicules. Falling for Yukimura? That's sad, even for ore-sama."

"I wasn't falling for her-him." Sanada's stubbornness was showing through.

"Ore-sama says you are."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Well, then prove to ore-sama that you weren't falling for him." Oh how wide of a smirk Keigo's face held.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Sanada scowled.

"Then swear to ore-sama."

"What?"

"You will stay by ore-sama's side."

"I swear to stay by your side."

"For how long? Forever?"

"And ever."

"Till?"

"Death do us part."

"And ore-sama shall be?"

"My immortal."

"Perfect," the immortal smirked, leaving a confused Sanada behind.

"Wait a minute! How long is forever?!"


End file.
